


Whole At Last

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Path of Glory Ending, Snow, The Sun Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: He stopped in front of the little cartridge inside of one of the towers of the sanctuary. He saw names of friends, his own and V’s. Evelyn Parker. Alt Cunningham. Jackie Welles. Robert John Lindner.And V. Dreamer. Legend. Loved. They both had lost so much in just these few months they’d known each other. And in the end, they both paid the price.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Whole At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of the opposite of my "You look good in red" fic. 
> 
> I'm thinking about opening requests for oneshots, I really enjoy writing short stories at the moment <3

A cold wind was blowing through  Kerrys Hair. Snow laying softly on the ground, snow, in California. Of all the things that could happen this day it was snow. His whiskers feeling frisky under the icy breath of the sky. Little frozen droplets building just under his nose. His lips turned blue already not used to this cold in the Sunny State. He had just walked a few meters from his warm  Aerondight but he already felt a shiver in his bones. It was so fucking cold. The ice and snow  were creaking under his heavy boots, the steps looked like no one had dared to walk them the last few days. To be fair, not a lot of people had seen snow before, so they stayed indoors. It was just. So. Fucking. Cold. 

_ Truly ironic,  _ smirked Kerry to himself. He pulled up his scarf, trying to get his hot breath to circulate within it, making him warmer. He had decided to wear one of V’s old pants and jackets, truly way too large for him but warm. Still smelling like him, even after all these months. It made him nostalgic. It made him sad. He wandered through the open halls of the sanctuary, looking like a man who was searching for forgiveness. Forgiveness that he hadn’t done anything to stop this, anything to help. V was basically begging him to have at least some weeks of normal before heading to the Crystal Palace for maybe his only and last chance to extend his life. Weeks of normalness that Kerry couldn’t give him because his own life was a mess. They tried their best to have a somewhat domestic time together before everything went downhill. They hadn’t fought, thank god. But in hindsight Kerry could have done so much more to give V the best last weeks of his life. He would trade anything to revert what had happened. 

The weeks had passed so fast. V was out of  Mikoshi , looking worse every day and still he propped a smile for Kerry every time he came back from the studio.  _ Fuck Kerry you shouldn’t have gone to the studio at all. _ _ It was your last days with the love of your life and you wasted them on writing songs he wouldn’t even hear.  _ It felt like a snap of the finger when V was strolling into the kitchen of their shared penthouse one day, kissing him goodbye and leaving for the Crystal Palace. Making a promise to come back to him in one piece. As fast as he could. 

A promise now only echoing as a memory in  Kerrys head. A promise made over 6 months ago. The first and only promise V didn’t hold. Kerry wasn’t mad at him. He knew back then that the chances of seeing his input ever again were slim. Closer to 0 than to 1, but still there. He had hoped for days, weeks, even months. Heard how someone broke into Crystal Palace, breached the black wall and let out all the rogue A.I. It was a mess, and it took every little  netrunner in Night City that wasn’t afraid to fry to crisps to hold back the sheer mass murder this one man had started. In the process, V had killed himself too. He went down a legend in Night City. A legend in the world even. People afraid to even say his name out loud, afraid he might now be an A.I.  too, haunting their dreams. 

No, V wouldn’t do such a thing, of that Kerry was sure. He was the most selfless man he had ever met, and this selflessness cost him his life in the end. But he got what he  wanted; he didn’t die a nobody. And in that thought Kerry found piece. Somehow. 

He stopped in front of the little cartridge inside of one of the towers of the sanctuary. He saw names of friends, his own and V’s. Evelyn Parker. Alt Cunningham. Jackie Welles. Robert John Lindner. And V.  _ Dreamer. Legend. Loved. _ They both had lost so much in just these few months they’d known each other. And in the end, they both paid the price.

Kerry pulled out two blankets, propped one on the floor to sit on and one around himself to get warm. He had made it a habit to come and visit V’s memorial every weekend, but today was a special day. It was his birthday. V had told him once how he always wanted to see snow on his birthday, being born a winter child. He never did though as it had never snowed in Night City while he was alive, and Kerry wanted nothing more than to share this once in a lifetime event with his love. He lit a candle and closed his eyes, snowflakes entangling in his silver hair. No one was in the sanctuary, just him and the memories of people he missed dearly. His mind wandering to the one who got away, his lips trembling from the cold and the anger he held against himself. But more importantly the sadness that overwhelmed him every time he came to V’s new forever home. He hummed shortly, before parting his slips ever so slightly, starting to sing. The first song he had ever written for the man he unconditionally loved.

_ The life between us _

_ Filling up with dark matter _

_ Everything left unsaid _

_ Everything left unthought _

A car parking behind  Kerrys . What an unusual time for a visit at the sanctuary. 

_ Dark matter binds us together _

_ With particles of anger _

_ With atoms of hope _

_ With the ancient dust of distant stars.  _

Footsteps, feathery light on the snow. Like flying more than walking. 

_ That which divides us _

_ Invisible to the naked eye _

_ An  _ _ unmagnetic _ _ force of attraction _

_ A metaphysical repulsion _

Eyes searching. Looking for someone frozen in time. 

_ How many years has our universe been  _ _ expanding? _

_ Still waiting for the big bang _

_ I’m dark energy, my love _

_ And you’re dark matter _

A touch. A warmth filling up his whole body

_ You and I, we’re unfathomable _

_ (We are unfathomable) _

_ And nobody can sink to our depths _

_ (Nobody can sink to our depths) _

Two voices singing in unison. How untypical for that man. 

Kerry jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, heard a low voice singing with him, standing up straight within a second facing the man in front of him. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“I promised. And I am sorry it took me so long.”

Kerry just hugged him, his knees giving away, a loud sob escaping his lips. 

After all this time. 

He was whole at last. 


End file.
